Fantasmagoria
by toabelovednightmare
Summary: Para Miguel, la presencia de Martin en su vida era como la luz de un faro iluminando la oscuridad. Aún cuando no estaba. Y eso, simplemente no podía ser mentira. ArgPe. Personajes de LATIN HETALIA.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: No recuerdo exactamente cuando fue la ultima vez que subi algo pero bueh n.ñ espero que les guste, y no se olviden de dejar review!**

* * *

I.

Miguel tiene solo seis cuando su madre cae gravemente enferma. No entiende mucho de lo que su padre le explica a él y a su hermano de cuatro. Apenas entiende que mamá tendrá que quedarse en el hospital, que es necesario y que ningún lloriqueo hará que vuelva a casa.

Al comienzo les permiten entrar al pequeño cuarto de hospital para que puedan verla. Miguel le lleva coloridos dibujos de como pasa sus días, y Julio pequeñas flores que arranca del jardín. Su madre acaricia sus cabezas con cariño, dejando suaves besos en sus frentes con la promesa de que pronto volverá a casa. Parado a su lado, Miguel nota que cuando su padre sonríe, las esquinas de su boca tiemblan.

Un día le dicen que no podrán ir a verla por un tiempo, que esta demasiado cansada. Miguel le hace mil preguntas a su padre: que por qué no pueden ver a mamá, cuando volverá a casa, cuando pueden verla de nuevo... Y la voz de su padre suena cada vez más cansada, más irritada. Miguel hace berrinche a diario, Julio llora en las noches, y Antonio empieza a perder la paciencia.

"Mamá los quiere mucho, pronto estaré con ustedes. Mientras, Antonio cuídalos mucho."

Dice la pequeña nota que llega en el correo un día. Miguel y Julio observan con pequeñas sonrisas como su padre pega la nota en el refrigerador.

* * *

Su madre muere un día después de que les permiten visitarla de nuevo.

"Una fuerte recaída," Los médicos tratan de explicarle a su padre, "Su recuperación había progresado mucho, aún no entendemos que paso."

Su padre esta devastado. Todos lo están, en verdad. Es imposible no estarlo cuando ella se había ido tan rápido, tan repentinamente.

Miguel no entiende su muerte. No entiende a la enfermedad de su madre. Su padre no les explica nada, ni a él ni a su hermano menor. No responde a sus lloriqueos y preguntas. Simplemente se limita a alcanzarles la ropa que vestirán al funeral.

Miguel sufre un ataque de pánico interno cuando ve el ataúd de su madre descender bajo tierra. Se aferra a su padre y hermano, y llora y llora y llora hasta que empieza a ahogarse entre sus propios sollozos.

II.

Su padre se vuelve distante. Se pierde en su trabajo, y los deja casi todo el día con una empleada que casi nunca les habla. Al final no les importa tanto. Al final, aún se tienen el uno al otro. Miguel recuerda esto cada vez que su pecho se hincha con miedo en las noches, y vuelve a dormir tranquilo.

Poco a poco, el dolor se queda en el pasado.

Miguel tiene quince, su hermano Julio tiene trece. Van al mismo pequeño colegio privado para nada especial. Miguel tiene una buena cantidad de amigos, Julio no tantos. Julio dice que tiene suficientes amigos, pero Miguel lo duda. No ha conocido a más que un par de las personas que frecuenta su hermano menor aunque Julio dice que incluso han ido a la casa un par de veces. Miguel ríe, le revuelve el pelo, bromea diciendo que habla solo-y lo hace, a veces. Julio quita su mano de encima, le pica los costados.

Se desvelan viendo películas, haciendo llamadas de broma, comiendo chatarra y jugando videojuegos. Muchas noches, se doblan de la risa hasta que les falta aire, y se quedan dormidos en los sillones de la sala de su casa.

-Estas pálido.

Antonio comenta a la hora de la cena, apenas mirando a su hijo menor por un segundo antes de meterse otro trozo de pollo a la boca. Esa noche ha decidido agraciarlos con su presencia.

Julio se encoge de hombros.

-Tengo sueño.

Antonio menea la cabeza en desaprobación.

-Les dije que no se quedaran hasta tarde viendo TV y comiendo comida chatarra.

-Es fin de semana.

Defiende Miguel, que tampoco tiene mucha hambre para ser sinceros. Antonio carraspea.

-Que no les hace bien. Se los vengo diciendo desde hace años. Así jamás van a crecer.

Los hermanos comparten una mirada cansada, ruedan los ojos cuando su padre no mira. Miguel suspira, metiéndose otro poco de comida a la boca.

-Lo que tu digas, Antonio.

Antonio ignora el hecho de que Miguel lo llama por su nombre para molestarlo. Puede que Miguel y Julio crean que no ve las muecas que hacen a sus espaldas, como se burlan de su propio padre, pero los esta vigilando siempre.

Antonio observa por el rabo del ojo como Miguel hace muecas mientras mastica, y Julio patea la comida dentro de su plato con el tenedor desde hace ya un buen rato.

-¿Y tu que tienes que no comes?

-Nauseas. Este pollo es nefasto.

-No seas grosero.

-¿Lo has probado? Esta crudo en el centro- Pregunta Miguel conteniendo la risa. Antonio levanta una ceja, y Miguel tiene que evitar rodar los ojos cuando clava su tenedor en el pollo de su hermano. -Mira, esta _rojo_.

-Que asco...- Repite Julio, empujando el plato lejos de él.

Antonio empuja el plato de regreso con el ceño fruncido.

-Ya, cállense y coman.

Miguel apenas tiene que soportar un par de bocados más de su plato antes de que note como Julio se retuerce en su sitio en la mesa.

-¿Estas bien?- Pregunta Miguel preocupado.

Julio mantiene la vista en el plato. Deja caer su tenedor, su cara se contrae y se sujeta el estomago. Miguel observa en completo horror como su rostro pasa a un color amarillento.

-Estúpido pollo- Es todo lo que alcanza a murmurar Julio antes de salir disparado de su silla con dirección al baño.

Es en la noche, cuando Julio no ha dejado de vomitar y Antonio se mueve de lado a lado por el pasillo mientras habla por teléfono con el doctor, que Miguel siente escalofríos recorrerlo desde la punta de sus pies hasta la cabeza.

En la oscuridad, se siente un niño asustado de nuevo.

* * *

-Es genético- Sentencian los médicos. En su voz se escucha claramente la misma desesperanza, la misma derrota premonitoria.

Miguel la escucha claramente y Antonio también.

-No, por favor.

Antonio se pasa una mano por el pelo, su boca tiembla. A su lado, sentado en una silla de plástico, Miguel tiembla también con los ojos fijos en el suelo.

-Tiene que haber algo que puedan hacer. Han pasado años, joder ¡Ya deben de saber algo!¡Debe de haber una cura!

Es entonces que Miguel levanta la mirada para mirar en los ojos de los doctores de bata blanca, de pelo limpio y mascarillas reposando en el cuello.

 _Debe de haber algo que puedan hacer, por favor._

A diferencia de su madre, los doctores pueden determinar los estados de la enfermedad de Julio. Les explican que si se han reportado unos cuantos casos más de la misma enfermedad en los últimos años. Sin embargo, aún no existe una explicación exacta de cuales son los factores que causan que se desarrolle. Es trágico, porque sin los datos completos, los doctores solo pueden trabajar a ciegas.

-Si nos permitiera usar las medicinas que hemos estado desarrollando para tratar este caso, quizás podríamos acercarnos más a una recuperación.

Explica una doctora de bata impecablemente blanca mientras deposita una carpeta con papeles en el escritorio frente a ella. Sentado al lado de su padre, Miguel escucha con los ojos abiertos.

-¿Que medicinas?

Antonio no oye la pregunta de Miguel, esta muy ocupado revisando los papeles que la doctora le ha alcanzado. Sus ojos se deslizan sobre los documentos rápidamente, deteniéndose únicamente a revisar con particular cuidado una sección en especial.

-¿Es posible que se cure?

Los ojos de Antonio brillan cuando le devuelve la mirada a la mujer que asiente despacio. Miguel, en cambio, la mira expectante de oír los detalles que sabe que ha dejado fuera.

-Es posible...es posible, si nos permite tratar a su hijo con la nueva medicina...por fin podríamos haber hallado una cura.

Eso es todo lo que necesita oír Antonio. No necesita las preguntas de Miguel, ni los detalles, ni nada más. Solo eso.

-¿Te has vuelto loco?- Le pregunta Miguel, furioso, una vez que se encuentran dentro del ascensor del hospital -¡Quieren experimentar con él, como con un mono de laboratorio!

-No me levantes la voz, Miguel- responde Antonio mordaz, apretando sus manos en puños y estirándolas mientras suspira. -Si hay alguna posibilidad de que no pase lo mismo que paso con tu madre...yo-no permitiré que pase de nuevo, ¿oíste?

Miguel maldice, enterrando sus manos en sus bolsillos.

-Por favor, solo ten un poco de fé.

Le pide Antonio despacio cuando ya están en el carro. Miguel, sentado en el asiento del copiloto, con los brazos cruzados, solo puede suspirar y mirar por la ventana.

* * *

-Hacemuchofrío.

Es lo último que murmura Julio antes de cerrar los ojos. Sus manos resbalan de la espalda de Miguel, que echado sobre él, llora desconsolado.

Sus gritos retumban en las paredes claras del cuarto, en las ventanas por las que se cuela la primera luz del día, en los oídos de Antonio que se ha apoyado contra una pared y enterrado su cara entre sus brazos.

Miguel solo levanta el rostro para temblar descontrolado, para limpiarse las lagrimas con el brazo y gritarle a su padre.

-¡Te odio!¡¿Me oíste? ¡Te odio!

III.

Miguel no perdona a su padre, no le habla. Cuando hablan, pelean. Las notas de Miguel bajan, sus profesores se preocupan por él. Ya todos han escuchado de la pequeña maldición en su familia. En el colegio, puede escuchar que murmuran a sus espaldas.

"Que pena. La mamá se muere, y el hermano también..."

"Quien sabe y él también podría..."

En la casa ya no hay ni empleada que le haga compañía. En cambio, Antonio parece haber sentido suficiente simpatía por él para reducir sus horas de trabajo. Cenan juntos a diario.

-Te ves mal.

La voz de Antonio derrama preocupación. Miguel no puede levantar la mirada del plato.

-No tengo nada.

-¿En serio? Apenas has probado bocado...

Miguel se encoge en hombros. Han pasado ya tres años. Pronto, Miguel se graduara del colegio. En secreto, Miguel tiene la esperanza de que una vez que se haya graduado, podrá reconstruir su vida.

No más miedo, ni preocupaciones, ni dolor. Nunca más.

-Miguel...- La voz de su padre, el constante miedo en su voz, obliga a Miguel a levantar la mirada -Miguel, quiero que veas a un médico.

Miguel niega.

-Que no tengo nada. Solo se me quito el apetito.

-Estas perdiendo peso.

-No es verdad.

-Ayer estabas algo pálido.

-Es tu imaginación.

 _A mi no me va a pasar nada._

Antonio traga saliva, toma un sorbo de agua.

-Deberías ver a un médico. No estas bien.

Miguel frunce el ceño. Antonio le devuelve la mirada, y en sus ojos Miguel puede ver que no le va a dar ninguna opción.

-No quiero ver a nadie, ¿ok? Ya déjame en paz.

Antonio quiere decir algo más, pero el sonido del tenedor de Miguel cayendo sobre su plato lo detiene. En un parpadear, Miguel se levanta de su silla y se marcha de la sala.

* * *

-¿Sientes mareos constantes?

-No.

-¿Se te nubla la vista?

-No.

-¿Sientes dolor de estomago?

-Me suena la panza cuando tengo hambre. Como ahora, por ejemplo.

-...Eso es normal, ¿Sientes dolor de cabeza a menudo?

-Siento dolor de perder mi tiempo con estas preguntas.

* * *

Al doctor lo ve solo un par de veces. Cuando le dicen que todo esta bien, Miguel se niega a regresar. Antonio le ruega que vaya a ver a los mismos médicos que trataron a su madre y a Julio. Miguel se niega rotundamente.

Un día Antonio amenaza con botarlo de la casa si no va al médico, le grita que lo tiene con los nervios destrozados. Miguel se pone a estudiar de nuevo, llena un montón de papeles, habla con el consejero estudiantil. Después de graduarse del colegio, se larga a estudiar a Buenos Aires.

IV.

Le cuesta un poco adaptarse al ritmo de vida de Buenos Aires, a su gente, a la comida... Todo es un poco muy diferente, y a veces Miguel lo ama y otras veces no tanto. Hay cosas que le gustan, y otras que no. Adora la belleza de la ciudad, adora conversar con extraños en el bus, los parques verdes que están siempre llenos de gente, los colores que la adornan...

No le gusta que, a veces, cuando se queda a comer en la cafetería de la universidad, se acuerda de la comida en casa y no la encuentra cerca. No le gusta lo pequeño y frío que es el apartamento donde vive, ni esa vecina que siempre lo acusa de manchar la alfombra del pasillo principal con barro. No le gusta como, a veces, siente como la gente lo mira con los ojos entrecerrados, la nariz en alto, y se oyen susurros.

Miguel tiene un par de amigos en la universidad que atiende. Fue fácil hacerse amigo del pequeño grupo de estudiantes internacionales de la universidad. No son muchos, pero es un grupo bastante amigable y variado. Es interesante. Habla con un par de personas en cada clase, y bueno, no le va tan mal.

Excepto con los exámenes.

Miguel nunca fue muy bueno con los exámenes. No se esforzó mucho en la secundaria, y aún cuando empezó a hacerlo, le costo mucho trabajo sacar notas que apenas eran consideradas como "buenas."

En serio, si no fuera por toda la ayuda que le proporciono su escuela a la hora de aplicar a la universidad, probablemente seguiría en Lima. Miguel divaga en ese pensamiento mientras raya un poco los bordes de su libro de matemática avanzada.

Son un par de golpes en su mesa los que lo devuelven a la tierra. Levanta la mirada para encontrarse con Catalina, su amiga colombiana, que se ha volteado en su silla y lo mira con la boca torcida y el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

-Oye, ¿tu sigues vivo ó cómo?

Miguel no puede evitar sonreír y resoplar una risa.

-Bueno, tu tampoco te ves exactamente como un sol.

Dice refiriéndose a las ojeras que enmarcan los ojos de la chica. Catalina resopla y agita su mano, quitándole importancia al comentario.

-Oye, ¿qué te parecería venir con nosotros al boliche esta noche? Digo, el examen es en dos días.

Miguel apenas piensa por unos segundos en los trabajos de la universidad y todo lo que tiene que hacer. Apenas, y sin dudar en decidir que lo que ofrece Catalina es mucho más interesante.

-¿El mismo grupo de siempre?

-A menos que alguien más decida unirse a último minuto.- La chica se encoge de hombros con una sonrisa, antes de dar una palmada sobre la mesa de Miguel y fruncir el ceño. -Vienes, entonces-mas te vale venir, ¿oíste?

* * *

Y sí que va. Miguel ama las fiestas donde toman y saltan y hay mucho ruido. Es el mismo grupo de amigos de siempre, y es divertido hablar con ellos cuando empiezan a tomar porque siempre se acuerdan de las estupideces de la semana. A veces se unen dos o un par más de extraños: chicas o chicos que bailan con sus amigos o con Miguel. A veces, poco a poco desaparecen en parejas entre la multitud.

Depende de cuanto haya tomado, de cuanta adrenalina se dispare por su sangre. A veces se atreve a bailar con una chica linda, de pelo largo y sonrisa amplia, atrapar su cintura entre sus brazos y jalarla hacia él. A veces la chica se abraza a su cuello, le da un beso. Otras lo empuja y se va ofendida. Miguel no la sigue.

Va al bar donde un montón de gente toma y ríe, mirando la pantalla del televisor sobre sus cabezas. Quizás la repetición de un partido. Miguel se sienta y pide más de tomar. Le hace conversa a los chicos que se quejan de lo mal que están jugando los futbolistas últimamente.

Miguel ríe y toma. Dentro de todo es sociable, y no le importa sentarse y hablar con extraños. Y quizás porque esta tomado y no le importa ser cálido con los extraños, no le preocupa mucho el que a veces termine enredándose con uno en el baño.

V.

La primera vez que Migue ve a Martín es extraña.

Es de noche, tarde, y Miguel esta tirado en el sillón de su sala. La cabeza le da vueltas porque estuvo de fiesta y se pico un poco. Esta a oscuras, solo alumbrado por el brillo de la pantalla del televisor. Solo, en su pequeño apartamento.

Hasta que el violento sonido de llaves chocando contra la puerta y empujones contra la madera lo alertan. Levanta la cabeza, mirando hacia la puerta, pensando que quizás fue su imaginación. Pasan unos segundos antes de que el sonido de la perilla siendo forzada de un lado a otro haga que se pare de un salto y de zancadas hasta la puerta.

Prende la luz y mira por el ojito de la puerta, pero no logra ver más que la cabeza de un desconocido. No se molesta en pensarlo dos veces, y listo para encarar a quien sea que este intentando entrar, abre la puerta de golpe.

-¿Que mierda-?

Miguel no logra terminar, porque el pesado cuerpo de un chico le cae encima, casi haciendo que pierda el equilibrio. Empuja al hombre lejos de él, y observa como se tambalea de lado a lado, sujetándose apenas del marco de la puerta. Es un chico rubio, despeinado, más o menos de su edad pero mucho más alto que Miguel. Miguel nota que lleva la camiseta del equipo nacional de Argentina bañada en sudor, y un olor a licor que hace que Miguel arrugue la nariz.

-Che, perdón, - Dice el chico, levantando la mirada para observar todo con confusión. Sonríe y suelta un par de risas tontas. -Perdón, me equivoque de depa. El ascensor se jode justo cuando estoy borracho.

Miguel solo lo observa, torciendo la boca con suspicacia. Algo en el rubio se le hace familiar, pero no esta seguro de que. No presta mucha atención a la gente que vive en el edificio, solo porque la mayoría no le habla y los que le llegan a hablar siempre se mudan.

-¿En que piso vives?

Pregunta Miguel y el chico se queda en silencio, entrecerrando los ojos. Termina por encogerse de hombros.

-Arriba, bien arriba.

Miguel tuerce la boca. Había pensado en ayudarlo a llegar a su apartamento, pero tampoco cree que pueda ayudarlo a subir si vive pisos más arriba. Miguel tantea un poco las ideas en su cabeza, sujetando la manija en su mano. Lo lógico seria cerrar la puerta, porque no conoce bien al tipo y no sabe que intenciones puede tener realmente. Sin embargo, su conciencia lo detiene de echarlo y cerrar la puerta en su cara.

Miguel se rasca la cabeza, no muy seguro de que hacer a continuación.

-¿Oye, tu como te llamas?

Pregunta el rubio, apoyándose contra el marco y sonriendo como estúpido. Si Miguel lo tira al pasillo, quizás termine rodando por las escaleras en un intento por subir.

-Ya, ya. -Se rinde Miguel, abriendo más la puerta y sosteniendo al chico de un brazo. -Pasa. Te puedes quedar en el sillón.

-Gracias, che. Muchas gracias.

Dice el chico, dándole un par de palmadas en la espalda mientras Miguel lo guía hasta el sillón.

-¿Vos, como te llamas?

Pregunta de nuevo el extraño cuando ya se encuentra de espaldas en el sillón de Miguel, entre dormido y despierto. Miguel apaga la luz, convencido de que el tipo no tratara de matarlo ni robarle durante la noche-tampoco tiene mucho que robar ahí.

-Miguel.

Le responde cuando pasa al lado de sillón, antes de entrar a su cuarto y echar seguro. Por si acaso.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, el chico se ha ido. El único rastro que Miguel encuentra del extraño son un vaso de leche sin lavar, la bolsa de pan abierta, y una notita que dice:

 _Gracias!_

 _-Martin._

Martin no le suena conocido. Pero su rostro sí, y eso es raro porque normalmente es bueno con los nombres y no con los rostros. Miguel se encoge de hombros y se prepara el desayuno. Son las once de la mañana y tiene clase a las dos.

Revisa el celular en lo que saca ropa del cajón para cambiarse y busca una toalla para entrar a la ducha. Tiene un par de llamadas perdidas y un par de mensajes de voz. Y por el código de área, sabe perfectamente bien de quien son.

-Miguel, a ver si me contestas de vez en cuando. Quiero hablar contigo aunque sea una vez por mes, ¿es mucho pedir?

-¿Vas a venir a pasar Navidad en casa? Tu tío Francis va a venir y seria buena idea que tu pienses en hacerlo también.

Miguel rueda los ojos cuando escucha el _beep_ del teléfono. Se mete a la ducha, y cierra la cortina.

En algún momento del día, piensa en eso de todas formas. En casa, y la poca familia que tiene y como a algunos de sus tíos ya no los recuerda muy bien. Tiene tíos por todas partes, y a la familia de su madre no la ve hace años. A su padre no le habla mucho, porque aún no lo perdona y porque siempre es lo mismo con él.

"¿No quieres que te hagan un chequeo?"

"Miguel, estoy preocupado."

"¿Porque tienes que hacer todo tan difícil? Tu no eres el único que la esta pasando mal."

No, carajo. Antonio no entiende. A Miguel no le va a pasar nada. Va a vivir una vida normal. O a intentarlo si quiera. Nada de doctores haciendo preguntas y llenándole las venas de medicina extraña. Eso simplemente no le puede pasar a Miguel.

* * *

Miguel lo llama durante uno de sus bloques libres.

-Hola.

-Hola. Pensé que te habías olvidado de tu padre.

Antonio suena entre resentido y molesto, y Miguel solo sonríe de lado.

-He estado ocupado con la uni.

-¿Con la uni o de parranda?

Antonio resopla. Miguel pica de un paquete de galletas.

-¿Vas a venir para navidad?

-Creo.

-Crees.

Miguel se encoge de hombros. Luego se acuerda que Antonio no puede verlo.

-Supongo que sí.

-Ya...- La voz de Antonio se oye cansada. Miguel no lo nota. Hay silencio en la línea hasta que oye a Antonio suspirar bajito. -Ya. Solo quería saber como estabas.

-Ya.- Miguel suspira. -Estoy bien.

-Listo. Cuídate, ¿sí?

VI.

Cuando la semana acaba, Miguel siente que una manada de elefantes le ha pasado por encima. Llega a casa sudado, con el brazo dormido por haber ido parado en el bus todo el trayecto a casa. Es Viernes, gracias al cielo, y Miguel se permite preparar algo tan simple como salchipapas para picar mientras ve el partido de la tarde.

Juega Argentina contra Uruguay. Ya desde el comienzo de la semana Miguel podía escuchar a sus compañeros de universidad apostar-siempre a favor de Argentina-y hacer planes para ver el partido juntos. Miguel, en cambio, se limita a desparramarse frente a la TV a ver lo que promete ser un gran partido y comer sus salchipapas.

La verdad es que en verdad no le importa que equipo gane, aunque en secreto prefiere que sea Argentina. Así no tiene que enfrentar el mal humor de la gente todo el fin de semana.

Los narradores deportivos aún están hablando sobre los jugadores que juegan esa tarde-y los que no-cuando un rápido repiqueteo en la puerta llama su atención. Se levanta del sillón despacio, desganado porque ya se había acomodado bien en su lugar.

Abre la puerta, esperando que sea algún vecino que viene a pedirle molesto que baje el volumen de la TV. Pero basta que abra la puerta para que sepa que no es el caso.

-Che, ¿puedo ver el partido acá? Mi TV se jodió.

Miguel parpadea sorprendido de ver al tipo parado en su puerta otra vez. El mismo rubio alto de ojos verdes, solo que ahora no apesta a licor y sudor, y no esta apunto de caerle encima. No sabe si sentirse halagado de que haya recordado que existe, o pensar que es terrible descarado.

-Anda. Traje empanadas y están calentitas.

Insiste el chico, mostrándole la bolsa que lleva consigo con una sonrisa.

Miguel simplemente no puede resistirse al rico olor que desprende la bolsa. Eso, y ya lo ha dejado entrar antes, así que asume que no hay razón para negarse esta vez.

-Ya, bueno.

Termina por ceder Miguel, sonriendo de lado mientras toma la bolsa que le alcanza el chico y le abre paso para que entre.

* * *

Miguel esta seguro que ha visto a Martin antes. Martin insiste en que nunca antes se han visto. Aún así, el rostro de Martin le da esa sensación extraña a Miguel, lo obliga a buscar entre sus recuerdos en vano.

Al final termina olvidándose del asunto. Al comienzo, después de todo, solo hablan cuando se encuentran por casualidad en el edificio. Luego, la cosa cambia.

Miguel no esta seguro de como, pero termina pasando más y más tiempo con Martín. Normalmente su horario consiste en ir dormir, ir a clase, comer, tomar una siesta, comer, salir de fiesta los fin de semanas, y sufrir la resaca por las mañanas. Pero ahora Martin ha pasado a llenar un pequeño hueco entre comer y tomar una siesta. Los días de semana, se ponen de acuerdo para ver partidos juntos en el apartamento de Miguel y hablan de cada tontería que se les viene a la cabeza.

Martín es tan hablador como Miguel, igual de sociable. Simplemente conectan; entre los gritos histéricos a la TV cuando un jugador falla un gol y el silencio que hay cuando sus ojos son hipnotizados por la pantalla.

* * *

El sol brilla furioso sobre sus cabezas expuestas en plena mini cancha de fútbol.

Martin corre de lado a lado persiguiendo a la pelota, importándole poco las gruesas gotas de sudor que se resbalan por su frente. Se las limpia con el antebrazo, y con la boca entreabierta y una sonrisa cansada, sigue corriendo y anotando dentro del arco despejado. Miguel se canso de tratar de seguirle el paso hace un rato. Ahora esta sentado a un lado del arco, bebiendo a grandes sorbos de la botella de agua que trajo consigo.

Martin patea la pelota y Miguel esta seguro de que casi le vuela la oreja. Hace una mueca, pero no dice nada porque de la nada Martin esta parado frente al arco con sus manos apoyadas en sus rodillas, mirando hacia al frente. Como si estuviera mirando algo a lo lejos. El argentino se limpia el de sudor de la frente, resopla cansado y va a sentarse al lado de Miguel. Martin es más alto que él, y sus piernas largas se ven extrañas cuando las dobla y le pide que le pase la botella de agua.

Martin bebe agua a grandes sorbos, y Miguel mira por el rabo del ojo como la manzana de Adán del rubio se mueve de arriba abajo. Martin deja salir un suspiro de satisfacción cuando deja la botella de lado. Miguel aparta la mirada, empujando con su mano su propio pelo pegado a su frente por el sudor.

-Estamos hechos un asco.

Martin señala lo obvio y Miguel no hace más que simplemente sonreír y asentir. De la nada se siente ansioso y demasiado consciente de lo sucio que esta. Aún más cuando siente la mirada de Martin recorrerlo, como si lo estuviera estudiando con cuidado. Se pregunta que esta pensando.

* * *

Regresan al apartamento de Miguel, a flojear un rato y a lavarse la cara. Miguel pone una toalla alrededor de su cuello, secando detrás de sus orejas mientras mira TV con las piernas cruzadas sobre el sillón. En realidad solo esta escuchando estática, las voces vacías de los reporteros de noticias. Los ve mover la boca, pero todo lo que escucha es el la voz de Martin que viene desde el baño, tartamudeando una canción mientras sumerge su cabeza en el caño.

Se remueve inquieto, sin saber exactamente porque de la nada su atención se pega al argentino como un imán sobre metal. Recuerda las noches en las discotecas con sus amigos, los baños y los extraños encerrados con él en las angostas casillas. Se hace preguntas y se prohíbe responderlas. Se dice que todo es cuestión de curiosidad. Es cuestión de ignorar la curiosidad que lo come a bocados por dentro.

Martin esta silbando cuando sale del baño, secando su pelo con una toalla. Se deja caer en el sillón junto a Miguel. A Miguel le cuesta ahogar la vocecita en su cabeza, poner cara normal.

-¿Tienes hambre?

Pregunta y Martin espera a haber terminado de revolver su pelo antes de responder.

-Nah. Aún no.

Miguel tiene que ahogar una carcajada cuando ve el pelo de Martin como un erizo, con los mechones de su frente aplastados juntos como un Mohawk.

-¿Y vos?- Martin lo observa confundido, como si acabara de perderse de algo. -¿De que te ríes?

-De ti.

Responde Miguel entre risas, y Martin no tarda en entender a que se refiere. Lo empuja, sonriendo de lado y riendo cuando Miguel casi cae del sillón. Miguel le devuelve el empujón, riendo también.

-¿Qué?

Pregunta Martin cuando Miguel se queda mirándolo. Suena ofendidísimo, pero una sonrisa amplia se dibuja en su rostro y Miguel se encoge en hombros.

-Que pareces un-

Y eso es todo lo que Martin necesita oír para lanzarse sobre él, aplastándolo con su peso mientras sus manos le pican los costados. Miguel se contorsiona, tratando de escapar de las cosquillas sin éxito.

-Ya, basta, imbécil.

Es todo lo que Miguel puede articular antes de explotar en risa, sintiendo su cara arder y escuchando a Martin reírse a carcajadas sin poder ver su cara.

Entonces no se puede contener y termina mordiendo el hombro de Martin, empujando sus dedos largos que no dejan en paz sus costillas. La risa de Martin vibra contra su pelo, apenas deteniéndose un segundo para soltar un quejido y maldecir cuando lo muerde. Miguel aprovecha la pequeña distracción para intentar escapar, deslizándose del sillón de costado. Sin embargo, los brazos de Martin son más largos, sus movimientos más ágiles, y en un segundo ya lo esta sujetando de la cintura en un intento por evitar que escape.

Siente la risa de Martin en su cuello, su respiración agitada, y la mordida que le devuelve en el hombro. Deja de pelear y se queda quieto, zafando uno de sus brazos del agarre de Martin pero sin molestarse por hacer más por apartarlo. Martin no se mueve de su lugar en el hueco de su cuello. Sus mechones más largos le pican la cara a Miguel. Huele salado.

Miguel respira despacio, algo asustado por lo rápido que late su corazón. Es como un pájaro atrapado en su pecho. Se relame los labios, respirando agitado.

-Me aplastas, huevón. Quítate de encima.

Intenta librarse del brazo de Martin de nuevo, pero el argentino simplemente no lo suelta. Miguel murmura algo de que le duele el lugar donde lo mordió, entre el cuello y hombro, donde ahora se encuentra escondido su rostro. Lo escucha bufar despacio, bajito, como si aún estuviera apagando su risa. Suena a que sonríe en secreto.

Entonces Martin le da un beso suave, en el mismo sitio donde lo mordió. Miguel se remueve, sus piernas reaccionan como si acabara de sufrir una descarga eléctrica y termina hundiendo su rodilla en uno de los lados de Martin. El argentino se remueve, su mano termina en la rodilla de Miguel, sujetándola en su lugar.

Miguel se queda quieto, sin saber que hacer a parte de mirar a Martin cuando por fin se asoma.

-Vos me tenes ganas.

Susurra Martin. Miguel bufa, pero se remueve incomodo. Trata de reír, de sonreír, pero no puede. Los costados de su boca se sienten débiles, así que termina con un pobre intento de mueca de indignación en su boca.

-¿Quien dice?

-Yo.

-Tu piensas que todo el mundo te tiene ganas.

-Sí. Pero igual tengo razón.

Miguel parpadea despacio, aún sintiendo un revoltijo en el pecho y sin saber que hacer. Martin ríe de nuevo, y una de sus manos peina el pelo negro de Miguel hacia atrás. Le mueve los mechones de lado a lado. Se ríe y algo en el estomago de Miguel se remueve. Sujeta la muñeca de Martin, apartando su mano de su pelo.

-No soy maricón.

Dice Miguel, tragando despacio. Y para su sorpresa la sonrisa de Martin simplemente crece. Casi siente que se burla de él, que se esta perdiendo alguna clase de broma interna.

-Eso es solamente lo que dices ahora.

Miguel aparta sus manos de nuevo, harto de los jueguitos del rubio. Antes de que pueda apartarlo por completo, Martin se las arregla para apoderarse de sus muñecas. Se remueve de nuevo, con su nariz chocando con la de Miguel y le susurra.

-Che, tranquilo. Quedate quieto y ya.

Miguel ya no puede hacer nada cuando los labios de Martin encuentran los suyos. El mundo se apaga y se olvida que le acaba de decir que no es maricón, que no le gustan los hombres. La boca de Martin es caliente, y se siente muy bien cuando sus manos empiezan a hacer una masa su pelo, a bajar por sus costados y meterse en todos lados. Miguel no deja hacer, feliz.

Por un momento todo lo que existe es la piel de Martin contra la suya, sus manos sujetándolo y el remolino en su estomago cuando lo desviste en el sillón y reparte besos en su cuerpo.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): Espero que les guste esta parte : B no se olviden de dejar reviews. Las criticas y comentarios siempre son bienvenidas uvu!**

VII.

El cuarto esta azul cuando Miguel despierta, sobando sus ojos con la espalda de sus manos. Se escucha el eco del barullo de los carros que se cuela por la ventana entreabierta. A su lado solo esta el remolino en la sabana que siempre deja Martin cuando se va.

Hace frío y Miguel tirita cuando se levanta de la cama. Es invierno, y Buenos Aires es mucho más helada que Lima. Sobre todo en ese apartamento, en ese piso tan alto y a esa hora. Cierra la ventana y toma un suéter viejo de uno de sus cajones. Encuentra su pantalón de buzo tirado a un lado de la cama y se viste, aliviado de ya no sentir que se congela.

La cabeza le da vueltas despacio, pero es más que nada porque se olvido de almorzar por culpa de Martin. Pero no se va a quejar. Por lo menos su vida se ha vuelto un poco más pintoresca; menos nubes, más sol como le gusta.

Antonio sigue exigiendo que pase Navidad en Perú y que vea a un medico, pero fuera de eso todo estaba bien. Bueno, casi todo. Aún esta el hecho de que no puede parecer aceptar que coge con un hombre—o que se siente bien hacerlo. No puede admitírselo a si mismo, ni a los demás. Incluso ha salido con un par de chicas que le presentaron sus amigos de la universidad, pero nunca llega a nada serio y siempre termina hablándoles de vez en cuando por el chat de Facebook. De comida y esas cosas.

No entiende. Con Martin siempre ha sentido que se lo llevaba la marea, que lo quiere cerca, que quiere tocarlo... Pero eso no significa que es homosexual, ¿verdad? Verdad, se responde Miguel. Saca una olla y una sartén, y busca el refrigerador por algo de comer. El estomago le ruge del hambre.

Tocan el timbre. Miguel sabe que es Martin, que se para de su cama y se va a su departamento meramente a cambiarse de ropa antes de regresar por algo de comer. Que lo saluda con un "Hola" y un beso en la mejilla cuando entra. Miguel se siente tonto con la sonrisa que siente en su rostro cuando Martin le pincha los cachetes y lo besa en la boca.

-¿Que hay de comer?

-Aire. Recién voy a empezar a cocinar.

-¿Recién?

-Che, tenes fiebre.- Le pone una mano en la frente y tuerce la boca un poco antes de sonreír de costado. -¿Ó será que andas caliente de nuevo?

Miguel rueda los ojos y aparta su mano, tratando de concentrarse en encontrar algo para comer. Es difícil cuando las manos de Martin insisten en tocar cuanto pueden de su cuerpo. Solo logra quitárselo de encima cuando saca un paquete de tocino.

* * *

El sábado en la noche sus amigos invaden su apartamento. El plan es emborracharse un poco—solo un poco—y luego ir a uno de los mejores clubs de Buenos Aires a pasar el fin de semana como se debe. Miguel ya esta algo mareado cuando le comenta a Francisco, un ecuatoriano amigo suyo, que por fin logro hacerse amigo de uno de sus vecinos. De Martin.

-Invítalo.

Dice Catalina, con los ojos brillándole con expectativa. Miguel solo ríe mientras busca su celular en el fondo del bolsillo de sus jeans. Si Catalina supiera que Martin es gay... Pero no se lo va a decir. La colombiana es bonita. Y si Martin no fuera gay y estuviera acostándose con él, se lo presentaría orgulloso.

De cualquier manera, Miguel busca el numero del rubio entre sus contactos de teléfono. Busca, y busca, y busca. Debe estar más mareado de lo que pensó, porque le cuesta trabajo encontrarlo y termina marcándolo manualmente.

Martin no contesta.

-Nah. No contesta.

Dice Miguel, algo extrañado pero restándole importancia. Catalina hace puchero.

-No seas engreída, Cata. Seguro ya te consigues un argentino en el boliche.

Francisco le llena el vaso a la colombiana y a Miguel. Brindan, y beben de un sorbo.

* * *

Catalina termina bailando pegada a un venezolano que le susurra cosas en el oído. Francisco y Miguel hablan con unas argentinas lindísimas, de pelo largo y risa que retumba incluso sobre el rock que suena a todo volumen en el local. Son el grupo de siempre, menos dos que se han ido a provincia el fin de semana.

Bailan con las chicas, hasta que una le dice que tiene sed y lo arrastra con ella a un rincón del club. Miguel la sigue, sin poder evitar prestar atención a como se contonean sus caderas mientras lo guía a la escalera que lleva a los servicios higiénicos.

Hay un montón de gente sentada en los escalones. Conversando, tomando, manoseándose. Miguel sabe perfectamente bien que no van por algo de tomar, lo supo todo el tiempo.

Es una de esas noches de suerte, y no planea desperdiciarla.

La chica se para, saca de su bolsillo un pequeño porta cigarros dorado y lo abre. Dentro hay dos pastillas azules muy pequeñas. Con una sonrisa, toma una y la pone dentro de su boca.

-¿Qué es eso?

Pregunta Miguel cuando le ofrece la que queda. La chica ríe, empujando un mechón de su pelo hacia atrás antes de tomar la pastilla y guardar el porta cigarros.

-Solo un pequeño incentivo, nada más.

Miguel ve en silencio como abre la boca para colocar la pastilla sobre su lengua. Sus manos delicadas y largas se enredan en su cuello, y Miguel la empuja contra la pared cuando siente sus lenguas chocar. Pasa la pastilla, sube una mano por una de sus piernas.

Se pregunta que tan llenos estarán los baños esa noche. Entonces, justo cuando esta a punto de sugerir moverse a un sitio un poco más privado, escucha una voz familiar sobre las demás. La escucha cerca, y mira sobre su hombro y entonces lo ve. Ve su pelo rubio, su sonrisa, y escucha su risa estruendosa mientras sube las escaleras de regreso al ruido con un grupo de chicos. Es Martin. Quiere llamarlo o ir tras él, pero no puede porque una de las manos de la chica esta casi en su entrepierna y la otra esta enredada en su pelo.

Miguel siente que sus ojos están a punto de salirse de su cráneo. Voltea la cabeza, y siente a la chica tirar de su pelo, pedir su atención, pero no puede concentrarse cuando esta seguro de que acaba de ver a Martin pasar. Esta muy seguro que era él.

La chica toma su cara, le voltea la cabeza para que la vea. Sus ojos delineados como gato resaltan bajo el fluorescente que ilumina la escalera, pero también lo hace el descontento en su rostro.

-¿Qué, no te gusto?

Miguel, lento como siempre y atontado por Martin, el alcohol, y la cabeza que le da vueltas, no puede pensar en una respuesta decente. A la chica le toma un segundo meterle una patada en la entrepierna, tan fuerte que lo deja tirado retorciéndose de dolor en el piso.

* * *

Son las cinco de la mañana cuando llega a su apartamento. Se desploma en el sillón porque ya no puede del cansancio. Le sorprende, incluso, haber llegado con lo borracho que estaba y a pie luego de descubrir que le habían robado la billetera.

Aún cuando los ojos le pesan como plomo, logra encontrar su celular y el nombre de Martin entre sus contactos. Quiere preguntarle si estuvo en el club esa noche, aunque sigue estando seguro que eso no fue su imaginación.

Termina mandándole un mensaje que solo dice "Hola" antes de quedarse dormido.

VIII.

El Lunes le llega un correo con la información del pasaje para Diciembre. Es para pasar un mes entero en Lima. Nunca le dijo Antonio que había decidido pasar Navidad en Perú. Supone que ya no se puede hacer nada y que no vale la pena hacer hígado al respecto.

De todos modos, no tenía planeado hacer nada en especial durante esas fechas.

El Miércoles, Martin va a verlo después de clase. Se sientan en el sillón a hacer zapping hasta que encuentran algo que ver. En algún momento, a Miguel se le escapa lo del viaje y termina contándole a Martin.

-¿Un mes entero?

El argentino se rasca el cuello sin quitar sus ojos de la TV. Miguel asiente, comiendo del bol de palomitas que esta entre los dos.

-Es porque vienen los tíos. Es muy raro tener a toda la familia en Perú.

-Pensé que estabas molesto con tu padre.

-Lo estoy. Pero igual voy a ir.

Martin se remueve, arrugando el entrecejo un poco.

Miguel no espera que entienda. Solo le ha hablado un poco de su familia, de la enfermedad de su madre y hermano, del error de su padre, y de los médicos con sus preguntas tontas. Y sin embargo, le sorprende lo abrumado que parece Martin con la boca apretada en una línea firme.

-Che.

-¿Hm?

Martin se remueve, saca el bol de en medio y lo pone sobre la mesa de café frente a ellos. Se acerca hasta que sus hombros rozan un poco.

-¿Le has contado a tu viejo?

-¿Qué cosa?

-¿Como que "qué cosa"?

Miguel parpadea. Martin no le quita la mirada de encima. Entonces entiende, y le cuesta no sonreír cuando se imagina a si mismo diciéndole a Antonio que ha estado durmiendo con un tipo.

-¿Y que le digo?

Martin se encoge en hombros, devuelve su atención a la TV. Una de sus manos ha aterrizado sobre la rodilla de Miguel, y este la vigila con cuidado.

-No se,- empieza el rubio, chasqueando la lengua. -Podrías empezar explicándole que perdiste todo el dinero del mes, quizás eso lo distraiga un poco. Y después, cuando ya te haya mandado a la mierda, le decís que también andas cogiendo con un pibe. Listo.

Miguel bufa y ríe. Dios, la cara que pondría Antonio...

-Le explotaría la cabeza.

Martin se inclina para coger un puñado de palomitas. Entonces, Miguel recuerda que aún no le ha preguntado algo.

-Oye, Tincho.

-¿Qué?

-Te vi la otra noche en el boliche.

Martin mira la televisión fijamente, terminando de masticar las palomitas en su boca.

-Imposible. Me quede en casa toda la noche.

* * *

No importa cuanto insiste, Martin dice en que no estuvo esa noche en el club. Miguel sabe que insistir no lo llevara a ningún lado con Martin. Aun así, Miguel no deja de estar seguro de que era él. Simplemente inconfundible.

Antonio llama el viernes.

-Me robaron.

-¿Qué?

Por como Antonio sube la voz, Miguel asume que piensa que también le apuntaron con una pistola y apuñalaron en el estomago.

-Alguien me saco la billetera del bolsillo, no sé como.

Omite que estaba en el club con sus amigos, que recibió droga de una desconocida, y que termino tirado en el piso chillando de dolor como un idiota. De cualquier manera, Antonio lo riñe diciéndole que es un descuidado, desatento, y que para colmo, sigue sin llamar seguido.

Eventualmente se calla, y con un suspiro dice que le mandara más dinero pronto. Una parte de Miguel quiere intentar lo que dijo Martin. Una parte de él dice que esta bien, porque el hecho de que este experimentando con un hombre no significa que sea homosexual. Siempre ha tenido curiosidad, siempre. Pero otra parte de él dice que Martin no es el primero, y seguro tampoco el último.

Se le hace un nudo en la garganta cuando intenta mencionar a Martin. Al final no dice nada más. Termina dejando que su padre termine la llamada con la advertencia de siempre.

-Cuida el dinero, limpia tu piso, y por favor deja de comer chucherías que no te alimentan nada.

* * *

-Voy a buscar un empleo.

Anuncia Miguel, dejando el periódico de ese día sobre la mesa. Martin voltea a verlo sobre su hombro por un segundo mientras levanta la tetera de la estufa con cuidado, asegurándose que no este demasiado caliente.

-¿Vos?- Pregunta el argentino. -¿No andas hasta el cuello con la uni?

-Si, pero también necesito el dinero.

Martín resopla y sonríe de lado mientras llena su termo con agua tibia. Por el rabo del ojo, Miguel puede ver su sonrisa torcerse de lado.

-¿Qué?

Pregunta Miguel. Martin lo mira por un segundo antes de encogerse en hombros.

-Nada. Pensé que tu papá se encargaba de darte la plata, nada más.

Martin toma un sorbo agua apenas ha terminado de llenar el termo. Miguel puede sentir su risa ahogada contra el metal. Bufa, sonríe de lado también.

-Idiota.

Murmura, diciéndose que no vale la pena molestarse con Martin. Que al final solo esta molesto porque Miguel se va a Perú por un mes entero.

-¿Me vas a decir que no eres el niño engreído de papá?

Martin ríe, empuja un poco a Miguel con su hombro cuando pasa por su lado. A Miguel no le da risa del todo, pero igual sonríe. Se concentra en servirse algo para tomar. Saca una taza del gabinete, y el cartón de leche de la refrigeradora. Echa la lecha rápidamente, hasta que roza el borde de la taza.

-Ya, párala... Yo no le pido plata a Antonio jamás.

Miguel toma un largo sorbo de leche. Martin se encoge en hombros.

-Él te la manda.

-¿Y?- Pregunta Miguel, levantando una ceja, negándose a rendirse ante el pavoneo de su compañero. -¿Qué, tu de donde sacas la plata para el alquiler?

Martin balancea su cabeza de un lado al otro, deja el termo de lado y se apoya despacio contra el gabinete.

-Hago un par de trabajos pequeños que pagan más ó menos bien.

Miguel lo mira sorprendido por un par de segundos. Martin nunca ha mencionado nada sobre un trabajo. Y como se pasa casi todo el tiempo metido en su apartamento, Miguel siempre asumió que no trabajaba. Termina de beber lo que queda en su taza y se limpia la boca con la espalda de su mano.

-No te creo.

-Que sí.

Miguel se distrae buscando la bolsa de pan para hacerse un sándwich.

-Oye.

Martin le da unas palmadas en el hombro, buscando su atención. Miguel se voltea a mirarlo y lo encuentra parado a su lado, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se le contagia casi inmediatamente.

-¿Hm?

Martin toma su mentón con la punta de sus dedos, y lo jala hasta que sus labios se rozan. Es Miguel quien empuja su boca más cerca a la del argentino, deseando alargar la sensación que besar a Martin produce en su cuerpo. Siente las manos del rubio acariciando su cintura, mientras una ola de calor se desliza de arriba abajo, desde la parte baja de su abdomen hasta su pecho.

Se separan, pero Martin no lo suelta. Se quedan a centímetros del otro, con la punta de sus narices casi chocando.

-¿Le contaste?

Murmura Martin. Miguel, aún atontado por el beso, lo mira como si acabara de despertarse de una siesta.

-¿Qué?

Martin frunce el ceño y aprieta su cintura.

-Sabes de que estoy hablando.

Miguel abre la boca, listo para preguntar a que se refiere. Sin embargo, basta que evalúe la mirada de Martin y la situación en que se encuentra para que halle la respuesta.

-Ah. Eso.

Miguel tiene que bajar la cabeza, morder el interior de su boca mientras piensa en una excusa decente. Martin arquea una ceja ante la falta de respuesta.

-¿No?

Pregunta, y Miguel puede oír la dolorosa mezcla de decepción y molestia en su voz. Martin lo aparta despacio, mirándolo a los ojos.

-¿Pero que tan difícil puede ser contarle a tu viejo, che?

-Me olvide—

-Te olvidaste...

-Ya, Martin.- Suspira Miguel, cansado. No tiene ganas de pelear, no ahora. Pone una mano despacio sobre el hombro de Martin y lo acaricia, como jugando con sus dedos. -Le iba a decir cuando llegara a Lima.

Martin tuerce la boca un poquito.

-Oye,- Miguel le besa la mejilla, el mentón, y lo abraza. - Perdón.

Martin deja salir un suspiro profundo, y Miguel sigue repartiendo besos en su cara, tratando de borrarle esa expresión de niño molesto.

-Da Igual. Si al final no es tan importante.

IX.

El aeropuerto de Lima esta tan conglomerado como siempre. A Miguel le tarda algo de quince largos minutos pasar la línea de aduana. Se entretiene mandándole un mensaje a Martin, diciéndole que llego bien y que lo extraña. En el fondo sabe que no responderá, porque Martin rara vez responde los mensajes y porque no se veía muy contento la noche anterior cuando se despidió de él.

Le tarda otros diez minutos encontrar su maleta y pasar el escáner de seguridad. Cuando por fin logra cruzar las puertas de vidrio, le toma apenas tres minutos divisar a su padre parado junto a un puesto de comida en el fondo. Lo recibe con un abrazo, y lo llena de las mismas preguntas de siempre. Que como ha estado, que tal la universidad, las amistades, que tal el vuelo...

Se ve algo mas viejo, y aún más cuando el viento frío de la noche le tira el pelo marrón hacia atrás y aprieta los ojos para que no le entre polvo.

* * *

En Lima todo es diferente. En Lima todo el mundo actúa como si no lo hubiesen visto hace siglos, y Miguel no puede evitar sentirse feliz por toda la atención que recibe. Le gustan las largas charlas con sus vecinos, con sus amigos del barrio, y con los tíos que vienen de Europa y hablan con acento raro. Le gusta la atención.

Francis es su favorito. Siempre obviando el hecho de que podría morir como su madre y hermano, y siempre hablando de sus últimas conquistas.

-Y tú, ¿has conocido a alguien en especial últimamente?

Pregunta el francés, apoyando su cabeza sobre una de sus manos mientras mece un pequeño terrón de azúcar dentro de su vaso de limonada.

En Lima hace un sol amigable, una brisa suave que invita a la gente a sentarse fuera y disfrutar el día. Antonio esta en el teléfono hace media hora, y Miguel y Francis toman lonche en la mesa del patio.

Miguel mueve la cabeza de lado a lado, dudando si contarle o no.

-No realmente.

Termina diciendo antes de dar un sorbo largo de su vaso de limonada. Francis entrecierra los ojos y sonríe viciosamente.

-Que mentiroso tan terrible. Es como si no hubiera aprendido nada. Ahora, cuéntame todo con detalle.

Miguel se remueve en su silla. Debió haber sabido que es imposible engañar al francés. Duda en como responder esa pregunta. No esta saliendo con Martin, no hay nada dicho que determine que lo de ellos es exclusivo. Ni siquiera esta seguro de si es homosexual, o si solo le gusta Martin y ya.

Por lo menos sabe que le gusta Martin. Y mucho. Sigue sin tener una respuesta definida.

-No sé, tío.

-Ah, ¿es complicado?

-Algo.

-Entonces, ¿es una relación abierta?

-No exactamente.

-¿No? ¿Son amigos con beneficios, entonces?

Miguel siente sus mejillas arder ligeramente. Nunca tendría este tipo de conversaciones con Antonio. Rehúye la pregunta, ahogándose en limonada hasta que ya no queda casi nada en el vaso. Francis lo observa con ambas cejas levantadas, esperando pacientemente a que responda.

-No. No es eso. Es que—es que simplemente no hemos hablado de eso, ¿manyas? Simplemente no es algo de lo que hayamos hablado.

-Ah,- dice Francis, tamborileando despacio sus dedos en su vaso. -Pero, lamento que eso no es muy sabio.

La risa de Antonio se oye como un eco lejano. Ambos miran hacia la puerta de vidrio que lleva a la sala de la casa por un segundo.

-Miguel, ¿sabes eso que dicen, de que no sabes lo que tienes hasta que lo pierdes?

-Ajá.

-Bueno, también funciona de manera inversa.

Miguel lo mira fijamente, no muy seguro de haber entendido eso ultimo.

-¿Cómo?

El acento de Francis se escucha aún mas pesado cuando murmura con sus labios contra el vaso.

-Cuando la gente asume que no hay lazo alguno, entonces se van.

* * *

Ha pasado toda la semana tratando de hablar con Martin. Los mensajes siguen sin ser respondidos, y el argentino nunca atiende el teléfono. Es como si se hubiera evaporado de la nada.

En la noche, mientras todos están durmiendo, Miguel intenta llamarlo de nuevo. Bufa exasperado cuando la operadora le dice que el numero no esta disponible ¿Que demonios le pasa a Martin? ¿En serio se había encabronado tanto con él?

Escribe: Responde el puto celular. Pero borra el mensaje. Sus dedos se pasean sobre el teclado sin presionar ningún botón. Termina dejando el celular a un lado y tirando de la sábana sobre su cabeza.

Aún en la noche, las palabras de Francis retumban en su cabeza. Martin no sería capaz de borrarlo de su vida así nomás, ¿verdad?

* * *

Es Navidad y Miguel esta ayudando a una de sus tías a poner la mesa cuando la ve. La ve por la ventana del comedor, mientras baja del taxi con una maleta pequeña. Al principio es una extraña, y piensa que quizás se ha equivocado de dirección o algo.

Termina de ayudar a poner los cubiertos y se acerca a la ventana, mirando con cuidado detrás de la cortina de encaje. Antonio sale de la casa, manos en los bolsillos. La mujer dice algo. Seguro esta perdida. Y luego Antonio le da un beso en la mejilla, un abrazo muy fuerte y Miguel empieza a dudar.

-Ah, es su novia. Pensé que ya no venia.

Dice Francis, espiando también desde la cortina. Le da un par de golpecitos a la ventana, pero Antonio esta muy ocupado ayudando a la mujer a cargar su equipaje.

-¿Desde cuando?

Pregunta Miguel. Francis mueve la cabeza de lado a lado.

-Algo de seis meses. Es italiana. Me sorprende que no sepas, con lo mucho que le gusta hablar de ella.

* * *

Antonio la presenta como Lovina Vargas. Dice que trabajo con ella en un proyecto de la empresa en Italia, una de las veces que tuvo que viajar por algo de dos meses. Antonio no lo dice, pero esta claro que es su novia.

Es muy callada, muy seria. No se ríe de ninguno de los chistes tontos de Antonio, o de las indirectas de Francis, y contesta solo lo necesario de las preguntas que el resto de la familia le hace. Todos la tratan muy bien, y Miguel se pregunta porque de la nada siente que le arde la boca de la estomago.

Antonio le lanza miradas del otro lado de la mesa de vez en cuando. Miguel no lo quiere mirar. Y es que no puede creer que lo joda tanto pidiéndole que lo llame, y que no se atreva a contarle de que tiene una novia. No puede creer que es el ultimo de su familia en enterarse.

Siente ácido en su garganta, y se dice que es suficiente de arruinarse la cena. Se apresura a servirse más comida y a sonreírle a una de sus tías cuando le pregunta si la comida sabe bien.

Después de la cena, cuando el resto de sus familiares se ha ido a dormir o de regreso a casa, Miguel y Antonio lavan los platos en la cocina.

-No hablaste mucho durante la cena, ¿te sientes bien?

Miguel asiente, pero luego se encoge en hombros. Su boca se tuerce en una sonrisa malintencionada,

-No sentí que fuera necesario.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque igual parece que aquí nadie me dice nada.

Antonio se queda callado por un segundo, y solo se escucha el sonido del caño abierto mientras terminan de lavar.

-No empieces.

-No empiezo nada. Solo digo.

-Pensé que seria mejor que la conocieras tu mismo en vez de contarte por teléfono.

Miguel ríe bajito. Siente a Antonio mirarlo por el rabo del ojo y lo ve hacer una mueca de disgusto.

-¿Justo el día de Navidad? Tiene sentido.- Seca un plato, sintiendo la sonrisa sarcástica en su rostro empezar a cansarle. -Es la oportunidad perfecta para presentar a una perfecta extraña.

Antonio lo mira enfurecido, casi tirando uno de los platos dentro del secador. Miguel lo ignora mientras deja las cosas a un lado.

-Ya. Te callas.

Gruñe Antonio, pero Miguel apenas le dirige una mirada.

 _Cojudo_ , piensa Miguel mientras sale de la cocina, secando sus manos en sus jeans y subiendo las escaleras de la casa a zancadas.

* * *

Miguel se pregunta si en verdad se ha ganado el ser ignorado de esta manera. Se lo pregunta seriamente, mientras pasea de un lado a otro en su cuarto, con el celular en manos. Cuando el "MARCANDO" en letras rojas desaparece y se oye el hilo de voz de la operadora, Miguel presiona el botón de terminar llamada y tira el celular contra la pared.

Se sienta en su cama y se pasa una mano por el pelo. Termina recogiendo el celular, algo agradecido de no haber roto nada, y se mete a su cama. Cierra los ojos, tratando de conciliar sueño, pero es imposible cuando todo en su cabeza es Martin. Martin y su sonrisa perfecta, sus ojos verdes, y sus besos embriagantes. Su estupidez, lo poco que le importa como puede hacer sentir a Miguel al ignorarlo, como parece no tener la misma incógnita dentro de él.

Al final no duerme nada. Al final termina robándose una botella de cerveza de la cocina, y bebiéndosela solo en la oscuridad.

* * *

En Año Nuevo, Miguel le manda a Martin un mensaje diciendo solo eso: Feliz Año Nuevo. Por supuesto, no espera que responda ni nada por el estilo. Igual le molesta cuando el reloj llega a las doce de la noche y se da cuenta que la última vez que hablo con Martin fue en su apartamento, hace un mes, cuando se despidieron con un beso que Martin apenas le recibió. Porque estaba molesto.

Sale a tomar aire, dejando el celular olvidado sobre su velador. La cabeza le da vueltas de nuevo, aunque no recuerda haber tomado mucho. Apenas un par de vasos de pisco y un poco de tequila. Ha tomado mucho más antes. Le sorprende ver la vereda convertida en un pequeño río, como si estuviera viéndola a través del vidrio de un carro en un día infernalmente caluroso.

Sin embargo, le sorprende más encontrar a Lovina sentada en pleno río plomo, fumando tranquilamente en la oscuridad. La italiana nota su presencia de inmediato, y lo llama con la mano. Se le acerca, sin entender exactamente que hace ahí a esa hora ó porque es exactamente que lo llama.

Miguel se sienta a su lado, mirando como la mujer busca algo dentro del bolsillo de su chamarra. Saca un pequeño paquete envuelto en papel de regalo, apenas un poco más grande que sus manos, y se lo alcanza.

-Es solo un regalo por Navidad.

Miguel mira a la mujer fijamente, sorprendido por el repentino gesto. No lo había notado antes, pero Lovina simplemente luce seria todo el tiempo.

No le recuerda a su mamá, ella sonreía todo el tiempo. Le recuerda un poco a su hermano.

-Gracias.

Responde sin saber que hacer con el paquete en sus manos. La mujer bota una nube de humo en dirección contraria y luego lo mira expectante.

-¿No lo vas a abrir?

Miguel intercala su mirada entre el regalo y Lovina, que lo observaba con el cigarro descansando en sus labios. Despacio, Miguel desenvuelve el regalo.

Es una billetera.

* * *

Son las tres de la mañana. Miguel despierta con la extraña sensación de que esta a punto de vomitar todos sus intestinos. Luego, distingue el sonido de su teléfono vibrando al lado de la cama.

-¿Aló?

-¿Miguel?

Traga. El estomago le da un vuelco.

-Martin.

Su dedo aterriza sobre el botón de cortar llamada inmediatamente, pero no hace nada.

-Migue.- Hay algo raro en la voz del argentino. -Perdón. Quería llamarte pero es difícil estando donde estoy.

Hace calor. Mucho calor. Asume que si Martin no lo hubiese despertado, el calor lo hubiese hecho. Esta sudando tanto que la camiseta con la que duerme se le pega a la espalda. Toma un profundo sorbo de aire y se abanica con una mano.

-¿Y donde mierda es eso?

-El infierno. En serio. No sabes.

Quiere cortarle. Por descarado, por ignorarlo todo el maldito mes y hacerlo sentir como una pila de estiércol por no poder figurarse que es en realidad, que son ellos.

-¿Migue?

-¿Qué?

Casi le escupe lo ultimo. Esta cansado, confundido, y enfermo con todo lo que ha pasado y Martin no hace más que empeorar las cosas con su llamada en la madrugada y su voz post juerga. Martin carraspea. Miguel se voltea en la cama, y pasa una mano por su cara. Su piel esta helada.

-Déjame compensarte cuando regreses.

* * *

Antonio lo lleva al aeropuerto el día que debe regresar a Buenos Aires. Fuera del carro se escucha el sonido de las diferentes bocinas de los autos, pero dentro hay un silencio seco. Antonio se remueve, y mira a Miguel de reojo, manteniendo la concentración en la carretera frente a ellos.

-No estuvo tan mal, ¿verdad?

Miguel levanta la vista de la pantalla de su celular, donde juega algo parecido a _Tetris_. Entiende a que se refiere su padre. La verdad es que no, pasar Navidad en Lima no fue tan malo como se imagino.

-No,- responde Miguel sin quitar la vista de la pantalla del aparato. -Pero no entiendo que te costaba contarme de tu novia.

-¿Te molesta mucho?

-No, no realmente. Pero igual hubiese sido bueno que me contaras. No se, parece importante.

Antonio se remueve, sus manos se cierran alrededor del timón del carro. Carraspea un poco.

-Lo es.

Miguel se queda callado, y termina mirando por la ventana del carro. Puede ver las banderas del aeropuerto acercarse poco a poco.

Supuso que era importante. No esperaba que su padre no buscara pareja después de tanto tiempo. Sabe, también, que Lovina no es la primera mujer en la que su padre se interesa. Solo le sorprende que le importe tanto como para haberla invitado a conocer a la familia.

Debe ser muy serio. Antonio luce algo avergonzado, y Miguel decide que es hora de dejar de torturarlo.

-Tu tío Francis dice que conociste a alguien, ¿es importante?

Pregunta Antonio repentinamente. Miguel se vuelve a mirarlo fijamente sin saber que decir.

Francis lo ha traicionado.

-Aún no lo sé.

Miente Miguel.

X.

No es muy difícil perdonar a Martin cuando le cuenta sobre sus miserables vacaciones en la casa de campo de su familia. De como sus padres pelearon todo el rato por culpa de tres mil cosas sin sentido. El pavo de navidad, las tarjetas para los familiares, los regalos... A Martin le dieron ropa interior. En año nuevo, se emborracho solo sentado en techo del granero donde su padre guarda el auto. Se robó el auto, atropelló una vaca y su padre le gritó su vida cuando fue a sacarlo de la comisaría.

Un _Pero por lo menos pudo haber respondidos los putos mensajes_ , esta estancado en su cabeza. Y aún así cuando Martin aparece en su puerta, deja que rodee su cintura con sus brazos y lo bese. Terminan haciéndolo en el piso de la sala.

Miguel esta feliz de verlo, y no puede ocultarlo.

-Mañana vamos a algún sitio.

-¿Mañana?

-Mañana en la noche,- Aclara Martin. Las manos de Miguel se deslizan por su pecho y Martin enreda sus dedos con los suyos con cuidado. -¿Vamos al boliche? Ya nunca salimos juntos a ninguna parte.

Miguel siente el calor familiar en su vientre, eso que siente cada vez que Martin lo toca. Cierra los ojos, y sonríe feliz.

-Vamos.

-Vamos, ¿a tomar toda la noche?

-Sí.

-Y luego regresamos a seguir tirando.

Miguel ríe, ocultando su rostro en el pecho del argentino y sintiendo como este vibra con la risa que sale de ambos.

* * *

Miguel espera sentado en la vereda, frente a la puerta de la discoteca. Marca el numero de celular de Martin una y otra vez, maldiciendo cuando el argentino no responde. Pasan más de treinta minutos, la cabeza le da vueltas, y el frío de la madrugada hace que tiemble ligeramente. Se supone que iban a salir a divertirse juntos. _Juntos_. Eso había dicho Martin. Y sin embargo no habían pasado más de quince minutos juntos en el local antes de que el rubio desapareciera entre la multitud.

Primero lo había visto, enredando la cintura de una chica de vestido diminuto mientras bailaban. Pasó por el baño para lavarse la cara. Estaba jugueteando con el celular cuando un tipo le ofreció una bolsita con polvito blanco. Luego se había perdido, bailando y chocando con la gente, desparramándose a seguir tomando en la barra y coqueteando con quien le dirigiera una sonrisa. Se había quedado dormido en algún momento, solo para ser despertado por los encargados del local que avisaban el cierre por esa noche.

Y ahora no puede encontrar a Martin.

Miguel espera sentado, en el fondo un poco seguro de que Martin se fue con una chica y se olvido de él. Termina por cansarse, empujando su celular dentro del bolsillo de sus jeans sucios. En la calle se oye el eco de los grupos de gente que se ha quedado a tomar lo que queda de sus vasos bajo los faros de luz eléctrica, y de los que se marchan cantando canciones y riendo escandalosamente.

Miguel trata de no prestarle mucha atención a las dos chicas que se besan contra un paredón o a la amiga que vomita en la pista a su lado. Ya ha caminado casi tres cuadras cuando escucha pasos apresurados acercársele por detrás. Se sobresalta por un par de segundos cuando siente una mano tirar levemente de su hombro. Se voltea listo para apartar a quien sea se le este cayendo encima, pero se detiene cuando ve la estúpida sonrisa de Martin y su pelo rubio despeinado.

En un segundo tiene su brazo rodeando sus hombros, su cuerpo apoyado contra él otra vez. Apesta a alcohol de nuevo, y camina tan torpemente que a Miguel le cuesta caminar con sus pies chocando con los suyos de vez en cuando.

* * *

Esa noche regresan al apartamento de Miguel, tropezando contra un par de cosas en su camino al cuarto, donde se desploman sobre la cama. Están sudados, cansados, y borrachos. Es un escenario familiar. Miguel tiene los ojos cerrados, concentrado en sentir como la cama gira despacio como si estuviera suspendida en el aire.

Un escalofrío recorre su cuerpo entero cuando siente los labios de Martin en su cuello, subiendo despacio hacia su mentón. Lo siente moverse a su lado, colocarse sobre él, el olor a alcohol y a sudor hacen que arrugue la nariz.

-Che.

-¿Mm?

-Te extrañe.

Miguel parpadea en la oscuridad, viendo la silueta de Martin como una mancha borrosa y diciéndose que esta muy cansado. Que no tiene suficiente energía para esta conversación. Martin le da un golpe ligero en el hombro.

-Che.

-¿Qué quieres?

-Que te extrañe. No te podes quedar sin decir nada.

Miguel se remueve, tratando de apartar una de las manos de Martin. El argentino se rehúsa a moverse.

-Son las mil horas de la noche, ¿no tienes nada que hacer en la mañana?

Pregunta Miguel, cerrando de nuevo los ojos

-Al demonio con las mañanas,- murmura Martin, y una de sus manos encuentra uno de los cachetes de Miguel en la oscuridad y lo pica. -Me gustas un montón.

Miguel no dice nada. Por joder a Martin. Porque lo ignoro por un mes, y para colmo lo dejo tirado en el boliche. Se voltea en la cama, logrando por fin que Martin se quite de encima por un segundo. Miguel entierra la cara en la almohada y se dice que Martin solo esta jugando.

-¿Me estas ignorando?

-Tu eres el que me ignoro por un mes.

Martin no responde, y Miguel se imagina que es porque no tiene nada más que decir. Siente como el rubio se recuesta a su lado. Se imagina que Martin se ha dado por vencido. Pero entonces siente sus brazos rodearlo por la espalda.

-Vos sos el que dice que no es maricón, -Martin murmura en su oído. -¿Ó Acaso has estado correteando a pibas últimamente?

Miguel recuerda a la chica en el club, los besos contra la pared de la escalera, y como le pareció ver a Martin esa noche.

-Tu eres el que estaba bailando con una _piba_.

Martin bufa, su risa retumba en el silencio de la noche.

-¿Te pusiste celoso? No esperaba menos.

Miguel frunce el ceño. Es tarde, y esta cansado de los jueguitos de Martin.

-Déjate de huevadas.

Martin bufa de nuevo, despacio, apenas audible. Miguel siente sus labios contra su nuca.

-No te molestes.- Le da besos en el cuello, y Miguel suspira y se quiere meter un puñetazo. Porque no importa lo que haga Martin, siempre termina derritiéndose con sus besos o bajo sus manos.

-Che. Nunca me respondiste.- Martin sacude uno de sus brazos. Miguel abre los ojos sin querer. -En serio te extrañe un montón. De verdad.

-¿De verdad?

Pregunta bajito.

-Que sí.

Miguel aparta el brazo de Martin, solo para darse la vuelta y mirarlo a su lado, en la oscuridad. Se relame los labios.

-Le conté a mi tío.

Hay silencio, y Miguel no puede distinguir la mirada de Martin en la oscuridad.

-Y mi tío le contó a mi papá.

-¿Y que te dijo tu viejo?

Susurra Martin. Miguel siente su corazón golpear dentro de su pecho y toma aire profundamente.

-Me pregunto si era importante.

Martin no responde, pero Miguel siente a su piel chocar contra la de Martin. Le gusta como deja un hormigueo en esos lugares, con solo rozarlo un poco.

-¿Qué le dijiste?

Pregunta Martin, tan bajito que suena como si solamente hubiese suspirado. Miguel siente la inseguridad en su voz, y se siente culpable en el fondo. Siente ese nudo atascado en su garganta, su corazón latiendo como loco, y el huracán en su estomago. Se pregunta si Martin siente algo siquiera similar a eso.

-Le dije que no sabía.

-¿Cómo que no?

Miguel suspira pesadamente.

-Tu dime, Martin.

-¿Y que te digo?¿Que no te entiendo?- Martin se remueve, y Miguel siente sus manos posarse en sus brazos. Siente como lo aprieta un poco, como si tratara de mantenerlo en lugar. -Ya te dije que me gustas. No estoy mintiendo. Ahora quiero que vos me digas que queres conmigo.

Miguel envidia lo simple que suena cuando Martin lo dice. A él siempre se le enredan las palabras, siempre termina diciendo apenas una pequeña parte, un parafraseo de lo que quiere decir en verdad.

-Quiero estar contigo.

-¿Como conmigo?

Miguel traga, odia lo difícil que es hablar con todo lo que siente.

-Contigo.

Busca a Martin en la oscuridad, y sujeta sus brazos también, sin saber muy bien que hacer para hacerlo entender.

-No sé si me gustan los hombres, Martin. Pero se que me gustas tú, ¿eso es suficiente?

Espera que lo sea. En verdad espera que lo sea, porque no sabe que más decir y siente que va a vomitar todo lo que tomo esa noche. Martin se mueve en la cama, y Miguel teme que este a punto de marcharse.

Pero entonces Martin se coloca encima de él otra vez, y sus manos se pierden en su pelo. Miguel deja que lo bese y lo besa de regreso. Lo rodea con sus brazos y apaga todo en su cabeza.

-Lo es.

Solo necesita escuchar a Martin susurrar eso contra sus labios para saber que ya nada será como antes.


End file.
